My Life in Shadows
by asianbabygrl03
Summary: It's Asia's Life story before and after she met Kouji. She was always a no body. Unwanted by her school mates. Until she finds true love


My Life in Shadows  
  
Sup, I'm Asia and last year our teacher had us write out life story. I wrote this crappy report, where I put a bunch of BS together, and got an "A." Well this is my real life story. I'm not yet half way to thirty and I know all about pain.  
  
I was born February 18, 1992. I was the second daughter of my parents. What separated me from everyone else is the fact I was a fairy born in the fairy realm.  
  
Destiny was never on my side. I went to the same school for, like what nine years. I still remember kindergarten. It was the first day of school I found a girl I already knew going to the same school. Sounds okay so far right? Well the next year she went to a different school.  
  
In kindergarten we had to hold hands to go across the street. Everyone was holding hand and Josh, this chubby little boy, shook his head. He hated the fact of having to hold hands with me. It went on this way till seventh grade with every guy. In seventh grade we learned ball-dancing see and we had to hold hand and stuff. At first this guy Chris refused but after a while all the guys got use to the idea of having to hold hands with me so they ended up not really caring.  
  
The next year I made friends with this girl, Tiara. I thought I could trust her and I told her my secrets. Guess what happens next.  
  
Second grade, girls are telling me Tiara was telling them my deepest secrets. At first I refuse to believe it. My only friend betrayed me.  
  
So for the next two years or soo I was an annoying tag-along, desperate for friends. I was a no body. I still remember no one wanting me around. Their words, 'go play with them' 'why do you want to play with us' You take her today and we take her tomorrow' No one cared about me. Heck if I died then no body there would give a shit! I spent my recesses alone. I watched others have fun while I suffered the pain all by myself with no one there to comfort me.  
  
In the fifth grade I went to Japan for a month or two. My life changed. I met this boy, Kouji and he taught me something I never knew. He understood me. (Read 'Someone to Understand Me' for the full story.)  
  
Well in January I went back to America, back to the same wrenched school. I played on the volleyball team. I must have really sucked because I was almost never put in the game.  
  
In the sixth grade I met this girl Beryl. We found out we had a lot on common. We like the same TV shows, like the same characters.  
  
But over the summer she went to the same volleyball camp as Tiara. They became inseparable and I was alone yet again.  
  
I started playing volleyball with Beryl and Tiara because I had nothing better to do during recess. They used me so I would get the volleyball. You're probably going, to get the ball? After all it was a simple task even a baby could do. Well they didn't want to get busted if the ball got lost. When it did happen I had to take the blame. Finally I had enough and stopped playing.  
  
Then I started playing kickball with the guys during recess. One day Mark (that sexist pig!) knocked me over as I ran toward first base because the ball was a foul. Well normally I would get a free walk back to first. Well I went flying with out wings. My friends said it looked like I was going to diving into a pool from the high board. But except of landing in water I landed on solid cement. My palms, knees, elbow, and hip had blood gushing out. After that Mark would refuse to let me play. So from than on I just watched. I was too tired to fight for what I believed in anymore. I was just too tired of the fighting.  
  
I made friends with this girl Lauren. For the next year we hung out. But in the end I saw the true her. I saw right through her weak disguise during our graduation trip.  
  
That trip my mom came along and I'm God Dam happy she did. I was alone. I never sat next to anyone. In fact the whole trip I was sleeping and it wasn't because I was tired. No I just couldn't stand the gossiping about me. Cough* cough* Tiara. No one understood how much it hurt. She literally thought I was a disgusting animal/insect, like a slug. I was alone and I hated it.  
  
Everybody sat with his or her friends. Actually a guy or girl told me that her soo called best friend was really his or her worst enemy. Any way, do you have any idea what it's like to sit alone on a bus for twelve days? No one talked to me and so in result I had no one to talk to.  
  
Well the trip wasn't all bad. The only fun I remember having was with the guys. Like when we took a picture and one of the guys grabbed this thorn branch that was all dried up, put it behind he head and said, "Look I'm a talking antelope." Well after the picture I wasn't really aware of my surrounds presuming I'd be safe with the rest of my class. Any way antelope boy came after me with the thorn branch. My back automatically bent as I tried to get away. Well I'll remember that moment. This guy Chris had he's camera and took a picture. After that I thought the rest of the trip would be fun because I took a luck turn. Boy was I wrong.  
  
That night we went go-cart racing. Sound fun right? Not for me. I went on, drove, and got off like everyone else. Lauren was the only person to tease me on my driving skills. That bitch drove like a blind man. She crashed like a million times. I didn't hit a single tire, all I did was make a few sharp turns. After that I went to the restroom and cried not making a sound. I refuse to go back on again that night. Only one person cared. Well actually two, but the second was a female adult so she doesn't really count. Chau though was the only person to see me break down and cry. I guess Beryl found out too because she told me to prove that bitchy lil thang wrong. And I did got third place, all the guys beat me, but I was first for the girls.  
  
On graduation, girls were hugging and crying. I wasn't going to miss any one. Well accept most of the guys, so I just told them to keep in touch that summer. And all the people that I care about, accept one (cough* cough* Elle), were going to the same school as me.  
  
So you're thinking why don't I just go into the fairy realm?  
  
Well things weren't much better there. My only friends were some male elves, which thought I was pretty cool, and seven fairies.  
  
The other fairies and female elves though of me as a tomboy. I got no respect. In fact I saved them from 15 trolls, 8 goblins that lost their minds, 3 dragons and some other horrible creatures. But their faces were soo far up their ass the though they could do all the thing I did.  
  
Well life did get better. I found two true friends: Chau and Kouji. There are some people who are my friend but I don't really hang out with them, for example Beryl.  
  
Chau was happy for me no matter what. She was caring and later on I found out she was a fairy like me.  
  
Born under the eighth dragon star on a snowy day made her as powerful as though she were a royal fairy. I was a royal fairy who didn't like being a princess. My aunt tried to get me to wear this corset thing. I didn't like it so I snapped and changed into more comfortable cloths that were still proper. I always refused to wear dresses. I didn't like them.  
  
Any way back to Chau. She like I said had extraordinary powers. She had the powers of love, happiness, caring, water, ice, earth, the gift of tongues (where she could speak any language with ease), paralyzing, invisibility, levitation, and the power to stop time. As I got to know her better I learned we had a lot in common. We both liked sword fighting, martial arts, and archery for example.  
  
Kouji was a big part of my life although I only spent a few months with him. He understood me and I did him.  
  
I didn't know where I'd be today with out those two people in my life.  
  
Things too got better in the fairy realm (read 'My Love for You.')  
  
So this is a story with a beginning, middle but will not end until my time has gone. 


End file.
